rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Willow Schnee/Affiliation
Affiliation Schnee Dust Company Willow is the daughter of Nicholas Schnee, the founder and first CEO of the SDC. As such, Willow was most likely the initial heiress to the Schnee business and fortune. However, it is currently unknown if Willow herself possesses any form of authority within the company herself since her husband, Jacques Schnee, took control of it. Later in "Cordially Invited", Willow has shown that due to her compliance, fear and depression caused to her by her husband,she has simply become content to simply "assume" that Jacques was doing "something wrong" with the SDC and turn a blind eye to it despite the obvious amoral and abhorrent actions done by him since taking over the company and has simply chosen not involve herself with any of the companies operations or businesses. Family Nicholas Schnee Willow is the daughter of Nicholas, the founder of the Schnee Dust Company and its first CEO. It is currently unknown what their relationship is like, or if Nicholas is still alive. Jacques Schnee Willow's relationship with her husband is one of anger, distrust and depression for them both. While initially, it is possible that Willow did genuinely love her husband, and had initially attempted to make their marriage work if only for the sake of their children, despite her already growing suspicions on the true reason as to why Jacques married her. However their relationship took a turn for the worse during the tenth birthday of their second daughter Weiss, Jacques had forgotten and later refused to attend the party which then resulted in Willow confronting him and trying to convince him to go with her. Eventually, this ignited into a gigantic argument between the two, where Jacques finally in anger admitted that the sole reason he married her was for the sole sake of wrestling control of the SDC from her father, completely and utterly pushing Willow down the peak of her mental health. Since then Willow began a steady descent into alcoholism in order to cope with her depression upon realizing that her entire marriage and relationship to Jacques was a sham solely for him to obtain power, causing her to slowly distance herself from both him and their children and seemingly resulting them in having frequent loud angry fights against each other that would occur almost regularly during their children's childhood years. Jacques in return has seemingly become completely apathetic to his spouses' dwindling emotional health, doing absolutely nothing to stop or help her in her growing alcoholism and depression, and simply indulged her in her growing dependence on alcoholic beverages to cope. Jacques himself has little to no shame in bringing up his wife's declining stability towards their own daughter for the sole sake of satiating his sense of spite at her continued defiance to his authority. During the events of "Cordially Invited" the full extent of their relationship is shown, where Willow has now become paranoid and distrustful enough to place hidden cameras in every room of the Schnee Manor, stating that she has done so for her family's safety. Willow's lack of action against his wrongdoings is also shown when Weiss makes a remark about actually trying to do something about it instead of simply assuming, which then causes Willow to drink excessively in order to soothe her self loathing and anger. Despite all her resentment, Willow still has some concern for Jacques, telling Weiss that by getting involved with Arthur Watts, she fears that Jacques may be getting in over his head. Later upon Jacques being finally being held accountable for his amoral actions and being arrested and detained for trial during the events of "As Above, So Below", Willow looked solemnly at her husband as he was dragged off by the authorities, having seemingly shown to be neither happy or sad at her husband's downfall. Winter Schnee Willow's exact relationship with her eldest daughter is unknown, but it has been implied that Winter is aware of her alcoholism and depression and has seemingly taken her role of being a maternal figure towards her younger daughter Weiss in her place. Weiss Schnee The relationship between Willow and her second daughter is complex with various levels and factors creating and keeping it together. During Weiss's childhood, Willow is stated to have been a caring and attentive parent, as implied in "Alone Together" when Weiss states that Willow argued with Jacques for missing Weiss' birthday party. This implies that Willow was angered by his lack of attentiveness with their children. However, during this argument, Jacques revealed that he did not love Willow, and soon afterward, Willow began her gradual descent into alcoholism and distanced herself more and more from her husband and children. She eventually ceased to interact with any of her family and instead spent her time drinking bottles of wine daily to cope with her loveless marriage to Jacques. Weiss still loves her mother despite everything, as seen in "Pomp and Circumstance" where she feels worried, saddened and guilty after Jacques claims that Willow had shut herself away for days following Weiss once again leaving the family. In "Cordially Invited", Willow's interactions with her second daughter shows that she still has not fully absorbed the fact Weiss left. During their conversation, Weiss calls her out for being content to stand by and do nothing despite knowing that Jacques is doing things that are wrong. Willow is shown to become tense in response to this, and she begins drinking directly from her bottle of Six Swans vodka. Upon seeing Weiss' upset reaction to her drinking, Willow decides to help her by showing her the camera she had installed in Jacques' office. She confides in Weiss that she has installed cameras all over the manor in fear of her family's safety. She then expresses bitter happiness that Weiss has not come back to stay, realizing that Weiss would only ever be miserable with her and her husband. Whitley Schnee Willow's exact relationship with her youngest child and only son is unknown, but given that Whitley is already aware of her alcoholism and is seemingly apathetic to it, it is likely her personal relationship with her son is not be as good with her daughters. Despite this, Willow loves and cares about her son just as much as her daughters, as seen in "Cordially Invited" when she pleads with Weiss to not forget about him. She seems aware that she is partially responsible for Whitley's suffering, rather than placing all of the blame on Jacques, as she states that Whitley's resentment toward Weiss may be due to Weiss leaving him alone with Jacques and herself. Later during her husband's arrest due to his part of assisting Arthur Watts and subsequent transportation to prison awaiting trial, Willow directed a worried look at Whitley, who was clearly distraught at his father's arrest, but due to their strained/emotionally distant relationship, Willow was not able to comfort her son and instead watched him run off deeper into the manor to be alone, much to her sadness and guilt. Schnee Manor Klein Sieben Klein is the family butler to the Schnee Family and has loyally served both Jacques and her children since their early childhoods and as such also likely cared for and served Willow with the same devotion. Her reaction to his firing by Jacques is unknown. Category:Affiliation pages